Solo por esta noche
by pikmingirl
Summary: Si es lo que deseas, y aunque sea la última vez que nos veamos… te amaré por esta noche… [Sonic*Chip]


Sonic the hedgehog y compañía pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Me encontraba en aquel extraño lugar sin saber siquiera como había llegado o que hacía yo ahí, lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en casa cenando con Tails y de un momento a otro me sentí cansado, o eso era lo que creía, en realidad era una sensación bastante extraña, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerme, sin embargo no le presté mucha atención, y ahora que estoy aquí finalmente concluyo que seguramente me he quedado dormido y que ahora mismo estoy soñando... pero esto sin duda se siente tan real...

Estoy en una especie de habitación completamente blanca, he recorrido todo el lugar sin encontrar absolutamente nada, comienzo a desesperarme porque aun no despierto y este lugar no es nada divertido, sin duda debo irme de aquí, pero ¿Cómo podré hacerlo, si este lugar parece no tener fin?

Llevo más de 10 minutos tratando de encontrar una salida y mi paciencia ya alcanzó su límite, finalmente dejo de pasear por el lugar y caigo rendido en el piso, esperando despertar en cualquier momento. Creo que ya comienzo a enloquecer porque puedo sentir como si alguien estuviese conmigo, pasa un rato y puedo sentirlo más cerca, a pesar de todo no tengo miedo, de hecho esta presencia me parece tan familiar, es como si fuera alguien que conocí tiempo atrás, es como si se tratase de… él. He sonreído de solo recordarlo, sin duda él es uno de mis queridos amigos pero por su condición de deidad no pude volverlo a ver, seria genial que pudiésemos tener otra aventura aunque me conformaría con verlo y saber cómo se encuentra.

-..-

Siento un ligero toque en mi hombro y casi de inmediato me he levantado y volteado hasta que finalmente lo vi frente a mis ojos, no he podido ocultar mi emoción al verlo, efectivamente era Chip, mi muy querido amigo, tiene la misma apariencia de perrito de cuando lo vi por primera vez en Apotos cuando tuvimos que salvar la tierra, quiero hablarle, pero puedo ver que su expresión es diferente, parece nervioso y triste, tal vez me ha llamado porque necesita de mi ayuda, ¿Será que Dark Gaia amenaza nuevamente con destruirnos?

_Chip, acaso pasa algo malo con Dark Gaia_ – Le pregunté con mucha preocupación

-…-

-…-

-..-

-..- No había respuesta por parte de él, necesito saber porqué es que me ha llamado, el debía saber que lo ayudaré en lo que sea sin pensarlo dos veces, no debería temer el decirme lo que sucede.

- _Lo sé Sonic, es solo que no es lo que tú crees _– Finalmente ha dicho algo, pero como es que me ha contestado… un momento ¿Acaba de leer mi mente?

- _Lo siento, Sonic mi condición me permite tener todo tipo de habilidades, entre ellas, traerte hasta aquí mientras dormías y también leer tu mente… y-yo prometo no hacer esto otra vez_ – se disculpó

- _ehh dea-acuerdo, solo me sorprendí, eso es todo, pero por favor dime por qué me has llamado_-

-..-

-..-

-..-

-..-Chip volvió a guardar silencio, ¿tan malo es lo que estaba pasando?

-..-

- _Por favor dímelo ya, o es que acaso ¿no confías en mí?_- Toda esta situación me tenía preocupado

-_Cla-claro que confío, es solo que tengo miedo_ –

_- Eso es ridículo, te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites_ _¿A quién le temes? Lo derrotaré sin problemas_– Comenzaba a alzar mi voz, realmente estaba molesto, si Chip no confiaba en mis habilidades, entonces para qué me ha hecho venir en primer lugar…

-¡_Por favor basta Sonic! No es sobre Dark Gaia o sobre salvar a la tierra… es … sobre… mi y lo que he estado sintiendo_-

-...-

-_Cu…cuando estuve contigo, me sentí verdaderamente feliz pues como sabes, me encontraba completamente solo y aunque tú tenías tus propios problemas te ofreciste a ayudarme… a recuperar mis memorias sin esperar nada de mí… y luego después de descubrir que era Ligth Gaia, permaneciste a mi lado aun cuando te dije que no quería que te involucraras, todas esas muestras sinceras hicieron que en mi interior surgieran todo tipo de sentimientos que en ese momento no comprendía a que se debían… No fue hasta que nos separamos que me di cuenta que no dejaba de pensar en ti, mi corazón dolía mucho y deseaba tanto verte… para estar contigo, abrazarte y bes…. Eh… lo que quiero decir es que… creo… que me…me gustas mucho… _

-…-Luego de eso ocultó su ya avergonzado rostro mientras yo me quedé completamente perplejo y sin saber cómo debía reaccionar ante su declaración, si era un sueño sin duda era el más raro que jamás había tenido, sus palabras y su expresión avergonzada me ponían tan nervioso como nunca lo estuve, mi corazón latía con mucha fuerza y mis piernas temblaban…

-_N-no.. es un sueño Sonic, esto está sucediendo de verdad…aunque me parece que ya lo sabes_.

-..- Nuevamente había leído mi mente.

- _E-esta era la razón por la que te traje aquí, no podía guardar estos sentimientos por más tiempo, y-yo no espero que los correspondas porque ya sé que no sientes lo mismo …_

_-..-_

_-Además, cuando dejes esta habitación, despertaras y mi cuerpo volverá a entrar en un estado de sueño hasta que Dark Gaia vuelva a manifestarse y necesite ser detenido nuevamente. Tu sabes que podrían pasar milenios hasta que eso suceda por lo que ya no podré verte nunca más y quería poder decírtelo… perdóname por hacerte venir hasta aquí y someterte a todo esto, p-pero…_

-…-Chip, guardó silencio después de decir aquello, había pasado ya un buen rato sin que ninguno de nosotros dijera o hiciese algo… ¡esto es tan extraño!, Chip esta aquí confesando sus sentimientos que sin duda son sinceros y pues… no… no es la primera persona que se me confiesa, pero… si es la primera vez que ha causado este efecto en mi, continúo nervioso, después de sus palabras no puedo alzar la vista para verlo sin que mi corazón acelere su ritmo y probablemente mi rostro este completamente rojo. Nunca he sentido nada así por nadie, por lo que no se si esto que siento es amor pero… sin duda también fui feliz cuando él estuvo a mi lado, aun en la situación de peligro en la que nos encontrábamos y claro que lo he estado extrañando de hecho había estado pensando demasiado en él… hasta este momento no había notado que mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo, extiendo mis manos para sostenerlo, me armo de valor para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos los cuales reflejan el mismo temor que probablemente siento en este momento… ya lo hice esperar demasiado…

-…-

-_Si es lo que deseas, y aunque sea la última vez que nos veamos… te amaré por esta noche…-_ finalmente le dije, mientras besada su pequeña frente, permanecimos en esa posición por un tiempo hasta que mis manos comenzaron a sentirse húmedas y tibias, bajé la vista y noté que estaban cubiertas de sus lágrimas, no sabía la razón de su llanto pero no deseaba verlo así, comencé a besar sus ojos esperando calmarlo, parecía que funcionaba ya que pude verlo calmarse y sonreír nuevamente, sin duda Chip era muy lindo, con delicadeza alcé su rostro para verlo mejor, mientras el mío se acercaba nuevamente, esta vez, en busca de sus labios los cuales besé sin demora, de a poco mi mente dejaba de razonar para dejar en sus lugar a mis deseos por hacer que mi pequeño compañero se sintiera bien, pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para acceder, Chip obedeció a mi petición y abrió su boca mientras profundizábamos el beso… al principio Chip se comportaba muy tímido pero después comenzó seguirme el ritmo, hubiéramos seguido así por la eternidad pero la necesidad de aire, incluso en el lugar en el que nos encontramos aun estaba presente en nosotros, nos separamos para recuperar el aliento pero sin dejar de mirarnos ni un solo momento, esta es nuestra última vez juntos y debía aprovechar cada segundo…

- _T-te amo_- mi pequeño compañero alcanzó a decir mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento…

-_También te amo_- le contesté y volví a besarlo, esta vez con más deseo, Chip por su parte se dejaba llevar y correspondía todas mis acciones, ambos queríamos cada vez mas y estábamos dispuestos a llegar hasta el final… y así lo hicimos…

El tiempo había pasado sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Chip me anunció que el momento en que debía partir había llegado, me abracé a él y le rogué que se quedara conmigo, que no me dejara, pero sabía que eso no era posible… ambos lo sabíamos… traté de no llorar pero las lagrimas ya estaban comenzando a salir, Chip también lloraba y secaba mis lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos para reconfortarme, mi corazón me dolía pero debía ser fuerte, nos besamos por última vez y se despidió de mí… me indicó el camino que debía seguir para salir de aquella habitación y así lo hice, mientras caminaba hacia la salida no volví a ver hacia atrás, solamente pensaba en lo feliz que había sido junto a Chip, espero que aun pueda leer mi mente y sepa que lo que dije que sentía era verdad. Sabía que si me detenía tan solo por un momento sería más difícil, por lo que comencé a correr para salir lo más pronto posible, me aproximo a lo que parece ser una puerta, la abro y un enorme resplandor me enceguece completamente, aun así continuo avanzando hasta que la luz comienza a disiparse, comienzo a distinguir una atmosfera familiar hasta que me doy cuenta que me encuentro en mi habitación, estoy en mi cama recostado y los rayos del sol de la mañana se han colado a través de las ventanas hasta darme en la cara…

Un par de minutos después puedo escuchar a Tails quien me dice que baje para desayunar… no tengo apetito en este momento pero será mejor que no preocupe a mi hermanito… mientras bajo por las escaleras no dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió e incluso se me pasa por la mente la idea de que lo que pasó fue nada mas un sueño producto del cansancio de anoche, entro en la cocina y me siento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras que Tails me coloca un plato con mi desayuno. Comienzo a comer hasta que Tails me pregunta qué es lo que tengo en la mano… sin saber que era lo que se refería, paso mi vista hacia mis manos y fue entonces cuando lo vi: un brazalete dorado adornado con una hermosa joya verde estaba en mi muñeca izquierda... Sin previo aviso mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas las cuales intento detener sin mucho éxito…

-_Sin duda fue real_- alcancé a decir…

* * *

Notas finales:

Pido disculpas si la historia tiene algún que otro error en relación al juego. La verdad no tenía planeado subir otra historia pero recibí un par de comentarios en mi anterior publicación que me animaron a escribir este nuevo proyecto… así que esto es para ellos. Como ven me gustan las parejitas un poco raras y a pesar que mi pareja favorita es el sonadow, me gusta leer de todo.

Agradeceré cualquier comentario ya sea bueno o malo, así que si leíste hasta aquí por favor deja un review, quiero saber sus opiniones n.n'


End file.
